Embriagado de amor
by Lanix'Valencia.CarryOn
Summary: Un hombre de negocios empieza un romance y enfrenta un intento de chantaje de un operador de una línea de llamadas calientes.
1. Chapter 1

Quiero tenerte dentro, acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel… Quiero sentir la carne de tu polla dentro de mi boca y hacer que te corras en ella- Blaine estaba más que caliente con las palabras del chico al otro lado de la línea. Esos momentos eran los pocos en los que no podía pensar en trabajo. El maldito trabajo.

-Sigue hablando..- Dijo el moreno en un susurro con la voz grave y excitada.

-Oh.. Si... córrete, imagina que tengo tu polla en mis manos y la aprieto suavemente, mis manos van de arriba hacia abajo en ella, mis ojos están cargados de lujuria, solo te quiero a ti, aquí… Vamos... córrete, necesito eso para mí...- Blaine tenía los ojos cerrados e imaginaba todo lo que el chico al otro lado de la línea le decía, llego al clímax y con un suspiro de su parte y un gemido bastante masculino se corrió en su propia mano.

El castaño al oír eso sonrió, no era la primera vez que el jefe de las empresas Anderson llamaba a su extensión y se corría solo de escuchar su voz. Sebastián Smythe se divertía hablándole sexy a los hombres que llamaban a la línea, cumpliendo sus fantasías, lo que nadie nunca les había dicho en el oído, el lo hacía.

Blaine colgó el teléfono y decidió darse una ducha, ese DIA en particular había sido agotador y lo único que deseaba era relajación y distracción. Estaba cansado de no poder encontrar una pareja con la cual estabilizarse, pero como lo haría si todo el tiempo estaba en el trabajo? El único que llamaba la atención era su secretario, Kurt Hummel. Aunque el chico tuviera 21 de edad, estuviera haciendo sus prácticas y fuera menor que el por 6 años, algo tenía que llamaba su atención. Y no era solo ese increíble trasero que se cargaba con los pantalones ajustados que llevaba todos los días a la oficina, si no que había algo más, algo que hacía imposible despegar su vista del joven. Pero aun no sabía que era.

OoOoOoOo

En el departamento de Sebastian Smythe, un castaño oji-azul estaba mirando la televisión ya en su cama, eran las 3 A.m. y su prometido no llegaba, no le agradaba el trabajo que este se había conseguido pero necesitaban dinero para vivir juntos y el salario de secretario no les daba para mucho.  
Se escucho la puerta de la entrada, unas llaves caer en un recipiente y pasos.

-Hola Kurt- Dijo Sebastian dejando su chaqueta café de cuero en una silla de la habitación y acercándose a Kurt para besarlo, el pequeño le correspondió rápidamente y se acostó dándole la espalda.

-Que pasa?- Dijo el castaño obviamente desconcertado, Kurt resoplo y dijo aun dándole la espalda

-Pasa... que siempre estás en tu trabajo y yo en el mío. Pasa que casi no nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos es en mis horas de comida porque no trabajas en el día, o a esta hora y solamente para tener sexo. Pasa que se supone que estamos comprometidos y ni siquiera me preguntas como estuvo mi día, pasa que no quiero que sigas trabajando en esa operadora. Eso pasa.- Kurt suspiro y abrazo la almohada que tenía consigo.

Sebastian lo miro torciendo el gesto e intento acercarse al soprano, pero este se alejo con un movimiento de cadera, obviamente molesto.

-Kurt... yo..- No sabía cómo replicar, el trabajo le gustaba, pero también amaba a su prometido.

-Sebastian... creo que es mejor que dejemos esto de lado- Se levanto y con un rápido movimiento se quito el anillo dejándolo sobre la cama- Es todo... no quiero saber más de ti hasta que me digas que has dejado ese trabajito tuyo.- Aun dándole la espalda se paro y comenzó a ponerse un pantalón y una chaqueta de marca del closet.

-Kurt.. Kurt, no me hagas esto por favor- Le toco un hombro cuando se estaba poniendo la chaqueta, pero Kurt lo evadió bruscamente y camino hacia la entrada- Vendré mañana por mis cosas, en la tarde... cuando no estés aquí. -Le dirigió una última mirada al castaño que lo miraba tristemente y salió tomando las llaves de su camioneta.

Al salir no quería hacer nada que no fuera manejar por horas y tal vez llegar a la casa de su padre, donde ahora era la casa Hummel-Hudson.

Kurt había pasado lo que restaba de la noche en un hotel, no había podido arreglarse como era debido y aun llevaba la ropa que se puso la noche anterior así que estaba un poco de mal humor. Aun así, fue a su trabajo a primera hora, marco entrada con la recepcionista del edificio

-Que hay, Hummel?- Se acerco Vladimir, otro chico gay que trabajaba ahí y le hablo con tono meloso, ya que Kurt no estaba de buenas, se imaginaran…  
-Vladimir, vete- Dijo casi sin mover los labios y buscando unas hojas para el Sr. Anderson.  
-Ush, que humor… Parece que alguien no se levanto con el pie derecho hoy- Vladimir puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta yéndose de ahí meneando las caderas hasta su lugar.  
La chica que estaba a un lado de el, Rachel Berry, le sonrío.

-Vamos Kurt, que tienes?- La chica era su mejor amiga, al principio, cuando Kurt comenzó a trabajar ahí se caían muy mal, ella le tenia envidia por ser el secretario del presidente y ademas, por ser el que mejor cantaba.

El soprano suspiro mirando a la chica.  
-Me pelee con Sebastian- Dijo con la mirada gacha, Rachel se tapo la boca con las manos y el chico le mostró la mano. –Le deje el anillo de compromiso en la cama y me fui a un hotel, no sabes lo mal que me siento…-A Kurt se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-Lo quieres, cierto?- Kurt solo asintió levemente –Pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no soportaba su trabajo ahí… de eso- Ahora fue el turno de ella el de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.  
-Ven, Kurt. Tengo algunas cosas en mi bolso que te pueden ayudar a mejorar tu aspecto. Se nota que no esta tan trabajado como de costumbre- Ella se levanto y le tendió una mano, el la tomo y se fueron hasta el baño de chicas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Se hicieron las cuatro, las cinco y las seis de la madrugada, pero Sebastian no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Donde estas Hummel? Donde estas?- Daba vueltas por la habitación, la sala y la cocina mirando el anillo en su mano y el anillo de Kurt en la palma de la otra. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Iría a trabajar? No podía molestarlo en su trabajo, ademas... El sabia que su cliente nocturno era el dueño de las empresas Anderson. Y si el hombre reconocía la voz? Y si sabia que era el?

Necesitaba saber donde estaba Kurt.  
No respondía el teléfono y le mandaba directamente al buzón. O lo tenia apagado o simplemente rechazaba sus llamadas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, el tenia razón, es decir.. solo se miraban para tomarse un café juntos y en las noches después de que Sebastian llegaba de el trabajo tenían sexo, ya que el venia caliente de tanto hablar con los hombres. Ahora todo era una mierda.

Se decidió al fin a las 9 A.m., iría al trabajo de Kurt y hablaría decididamente con el.

Tomo las llaves de su auto al salir, cerro la puerta y salio directo hacia donde Kurt trabajaba.

-Ya no quiero estar con el, Rachel... el. me golpea- Dijo Kurt entre sollozos y entre los brazos de la castaña, ella lo abrazo mas fuerte lo que hizo que el soltara un gemido bastante quedo.  
-Tengo lastimado el brazo, Rach... No quiero que nadie me vea así- Kurt se levanto de el suelo donde estaban y se miro al espejo limpiándose las lagrimas.

Manejo a toda velocidad, estaba cada vez mas alterado. Eso no se tenia que quedar así, Kurt tenia que escucharlo. Si no regresaba con el, no iba con nadie... Tenia que oír lo que tenia que decir...

Kurt y Rachel salieron del baño ya calmados y listos para trabajar cuando escucharon que alguien gritaba tras una puerta.  
_Joven, no puede pasar! Tiene que tener cita!- La voz de una mujer sonaba alterada, entonces le respondió una voz masculina ya casi entrando a la puerta.  
_Al carajo con las citas, quiero ver a mi prometido!- Kurt se puso blanco, era la voz de el, no había duda.

Se abrió la puerta estruendosamente dejando ver a un Sebastian bastante alterado y con los músculos tensos, se acerco hasta Kurt y lo tomo del brazo lastimado.  
-Kurt, nos vamos a casa!- Kurt grito ante la agresión e intento zafarse sin éxito, el mayor era mas alto que el.  
-Sebastian! Me estas lastimando!- Gimió Kurt, ya casi llegaban a la puerta y por mas que Kurt se resistía, Smythe no lo soltaba.

-Que esta pasando aquí?- Se escucho una voz desde detrás de ellos, y al darse la vuelta, Kurt topo su mirada con los ojos avellana de su jefe, obviamente disgustado.


	2. Chapter 2

-Que esta pasando aquí?- Se escucho una voz desde detrás de ellos, y al darse la vuelta, Kurt topo su mirada con los ojos avellana de su jefe, obviamente disgustado.  
Sebastian no soltaba a Kurt pero había aflojado su agarre, el Sr. Anderson los miro con expresión seria y repitió la pregunta  
-Que esta pasando aquí, Hummel?- Rachel ya se había levantado a ayudar a su amigo.  
-Le pido de favor caballero que no haga un escándalo de este tipo aquí en mi edificio- Dijo Blaine educadamente dirigiéndose a Sebastian, el cual ya se había puesto nervioso. No debía hablar muy fuerte, ya que podría reconocer su voz. Así que se dedico a asentir y le dirigió a Kurt una mirada fría susurrándole  
-Esto lo arreglamos mas tarde, en casa- Y se dio media vuelta alejándose y quitando a la recepcionista de en medio con el brazo.

Kurt miro a Rachel y a su jefe asustado, primero su novio había llegado como un loco a su trabajo, su jefe les había llamado la atención y se había lastimado mas el brazo con el jalón de Sebastian, ahora quien sabe que vendría después.  
-Hummel, ven a mi oficina porfavor- Dijo Blaine en semblante serio, Kurt asintió rápidamente y después de dirigirle una mirada triste a su amiga, la cual le dijo con los labios "Te apoyo" entro a la oficina.

Rachel miraba desde afuera, Kurt se sentó en una silla y el Sr. Anderson lo miraba, entonces la miro a ella y se cerco a la ventana para cerrar las persianas.

-Pasa algo que deba saber?- Blaine se acerco a Kurt relajado e intentando poner confianza a la situación, el menor tenia la mirada baja y sus ojos estabas cristalizados, respiro hondamente y volteo a ver a Blaine.  
-No quería molestarlo, es mi novio... es algo... impulsivo- Blaine lo miro reflexivamente y se recargo en e escritorio a un lado de el.  
-Estaba lastimándote, Kurt?- El chico lo miro rápidamente de nuevo. Se había dado cuenta? asintió.  
-Y no es la primera vez, verdad?- El chico volvió a asentir en modo de respuesta. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de las veces que lo había golpeado anteriormente.

****  
_-Vamos Kurt, déjame hacerte el amor- Dijo Sebastian en un tono fuerte tomando a Kurt de las muñecas. _  
_-No, Bastian, me lastimas... Suéltame, no quiero, estas borracho!- El mas alto soltó una muñeca de el mas bajo y le dio una bofetada, aprovecho ese momento para acostarlo en el suelo y subirse encima de el acariciando la entrepierna del menor con fuerza._  
_-No... Sebastian.. no, déjame!- Kurt se retorcía bajo el pero no podía salir de ahí con el peso del otro encima._  
__Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, entiendes?- Dijo Sebastian soltándole otra bofetada_  
****

Kurt.. Kurt, estas bien?- Se escucho una voz lejana.

****_-Siempre llegas tarde, es que estas viéndote con otro?- Kurt exclamo, a lo que el otro chico se acerco a el _  
_-Y yo desde cuando debo darte explicaciones? Eres mi novio, mas no mi padre- Le espeto Sebastian acorralándolo junto a la pared, Kurt se sentía cohibido pero aun así respondió con voz firme. _  
_-Por lo mismo de que soy tu novio debes decirme!- Sebastian lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo sacudió, lastimando. _  
_-Tu no entiendes, a nadie debo darle explicaciones!- Lo alejo de si como pudo y se encamino a la puerta, Kurt lo siguió tomándole un hombro _  
_-Dímelo, dime que no estas con nadie- Sebastian lo empujo fuertemente haciéndolo caer sobre la mesita de centro, la cual era de madera frágil y quedo rota. _  
_-No debo explicarle a nadie nada- y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Kurt solo. _  
_****_

Kurt responde!_- _El moreno miraba a su empleado con expresión preocupada, Kurt tenia la mirada perdida y de sus ojos salían lagrimas gruesas, sus manos temblaban. Que hacer en ese momento? Como calmarlo?

Kurt sintió unos brazos alrededor de el, unos brazos cálidos que venían desde su espalda y lo abrazaban por el pecho y los hombros, también sintió una cabeza recargarse en su hombro y un aliento en su oído. Cerro los ojos.  
-No te preocupes, Kurt... Todo estará bien, te ayudare- Susurro Blaine en el oído del soprano haciendo que este soltara un sollozo.  
-Sh.. Shh.. Cálmate, si? Todo estará bien..- Por fin tenia a ese castaño entre sus brazos, como lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El abrazo que Blaine le daba a Kurt era sincero, cálido, con amor... Algo que el menor no había sentido sinceramente en muchos.. muchos meses.

-Kurt, tienes donde quedarte?- Le susurro Blaine en el oído, el chico asintió y dijo con voz queda, aun quebrada.  
-Rachel... me quedare en casa de Rachel- El moreno asintió y tomo las manos del chico.  
-No dejare que ese hombre entre de nuevo a este edificio, no dejare que se te acerque, me entiendes?- La voz era firme y tierna a la vez -Cual es su nombre?  
-Sebastian Smythe- Dijo Kurt levemente, fue un susurro entrecortado lo que salio de sus labios.  
-Mientras yo este aquí, nada malo podrá suceder. Eso te lo prometo.- Dejo de abrazarlo para ponerse frente a el, extenderle los brazos y decirle: -Ven aquí- Con una sonrisa sincera. Su cabello perfectamente engomado brillaba con la luz de la oficina.  
Solo se miraban el uno al otro sin hablar, el mas pequeño tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto y el mayor una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios.  
Se levanto y abrazo al hombre. Se sentía seguro, protegido. A salvo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sebastian manejaba a toda velocidad, rebasando autos de ambos carriles, su rostro era una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y desesperación.  
Llego al edificio donde tenían su apartamento azotando la puerta. Ese chico castaño y Anderson no iban a poder mas que el.

"Debo ingeniármelas. Si, ese hombre no va a ganarme. Kurt es mío..., que lo entienda bien. Si quiere que lo deje ir esta muy equivocado, nadie se libra tan fácilmente de Sebastian Smythe." Derrumbo las cosas del tocador con un brazo, botellas de crema y frascos de colonia cayeron al suelo.  
Fue hacia el ropero y quito de un jalón la ropa de marca de Kurt aventándola al suelo, se tomo el cabello desesperado. salían lagrimas de sus ojos, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-Quien?!- Grito furioso.  
-Sr. Smythe, ábrame. Soy Blaine Anderson. -Blaine esperaba afuera del departamento tamborileando con su pie en el suelo.  
Sebastian se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y abrió la puerta, era varios centímetros mas alto que Blaine, al igual que Kurt.  
-Vengo a pedirle amablemente que deje en paz al joven Hummel- Sebastian lo miro con expresión burlona arqueando una ceja.  
-Vienes tu a MI casa a decirme como debo tratar a mi novio? Que absurdo eres Anderson- Rio amargamente acercándose al mas bajo peligrosamente.  
-No te acerques a Kurt, no te me acerques o te las veras- Blaine se acerco mas, encarándolo.  
-No te tengo miedo Smythe... Tocas a Kurt y te parto la cara bonita que crees que tienes- Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa acercando su rostro al de el. -Te lo diré solo una vez mas.. Deja.. a Kurt.. En paz... -lo soltó bruscamente para darse vuelta.  
-Tu no tienes que darme ordenes Anderson- Termino Sebastian y azoto la puerta detrás de el.

Kurt no hablaba, solo soltaba leves quejidos aun en la oficina de su jefe.  
Porque lo abrazo? Y si Sebastian se enteraba… Que haría? Tenia miedo.  
Miedo de lo que le podría hacer Sebastian cuando fuera de regreso por su ropa al departamento.  
Miedo de que, al ver su rostro y el otro le dijera algo bonito, volviera con el como tantas veces lo había hecho.  
Una vez Sebastian lo había amenazado, y aun resonaba su voz en su cabeza: "Si llegas a dejarme, por cualquier razón no la pasara tu familia. Piénsalo, los quieres? Sabes que tengo influencias que mover".  
Su mirada clara estaba perdida en el vacío, una lagrima volvió a surcar su mejillapálida y se la enjugo con el dorso de la mano.  
A donde habría ido el Sr. Anderson? Lo que menos quería era pensar en el, o en Sebastian. Pero necesitaba una soluciónrápida y eficaz para poner fin a todo esto.

Blaine manejaba su porche color azul marino a bastante velocidad. Era fácil enfrentarse a un hombre que al parecer tenia unos 21 o 22. 23 años de edad a lo mucho y que ademas se veía tan desesperado. Acomodo con su mano un mechón de cabello que se le había salido de el peinado perfecto con gomina que se había hecho esta mañana.  
Pensó en Kurt un momento, seguramente el chico estaría en su oficina aun, sentado como lo había dejado, con el vaso de agua entre sus manos y ese perfecto color pálido en su piel con un deje de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estaciono el auto en el parking de la empresa y subió por uno de los elevadores.  
-Hacia que piso, Sr Anderson?- Pregunto Travis, el elevadorcita.  
-Mi oficina, porfavor Travis- El hombre, ya mayor asintió y lo llevo hasta el tercer piso del edificio, que constaba con siete, Blaine dio las gracias y salio de ahí, acomodando su saco de los puños e intentando hacerse de un aire mas profesional.  
Al entrar a su oficina la escena que vio lo conmovió completamente. Ahí estaba Kurt exactamente como lo había dejado.

Cuando escucho la puerta, este se dio vuelta mirándolo, se notaba que había estado llorando ya que aun tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, ademas de surcos de lagrimas secas y otras nuevas en sus perfectas mejillas.  
-Fui a hablar seriamente con….- Empezó a hablar el mayor, pero Kurt lo interrumpió con un tono alterado en su voz. Cuando Blaine había comenzado a hablar, este había abierto los ojos como platos. –No! No, no no… usted no pudo, no fue a hablar con el. Dígame que no es cierto.- Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla si no era porque el hombre lo tomaba por los hombros y lo regresaba de nuevo a su asiento. –Si fui, no ibas a detenerme de hacerlo.

Intentooponer resistencia a las manos del mas bajo pero simplemente era mas fuerte, así que se dejo caer en la silla, rendido. –No, porfavor.. ahora estoy jodido..- Murmuro para si mismo aunque el otro lo hubiera escuchado.  
-Que?- Blaine lo miro con el cejo fruncido.  
-No, nada… - Kurt desvío la mirada y con sus manos quito las del otro para marcar una distancia entre ambos. –Porque me abrazo?- Pregunto Kurt cambiando completamente el tema.  
-Sentí la…. Necesitad- Respondió el pelinegro con la voz neutral.  
-No vuelva a hacerlo, porfavor..- Kurt parecía mas relajado, pero totalmente serio.  
-Claro, lo siento Hummel- El chico debía comenzar a marcar distancia entre el y su jefe. Su relación era meramente profesional y el no debía darle esas"confiancitas" como para irle a reclamar a su novio, prometido, ex-novio o lo que fuesen ellos dos.

Salio de la oficina sin decir nada mas, con el semblante serio, pero lo que quería era irse a un lugar, solo sin que nadie lo molestara, así que se encerró en el baño de hombres, en un cubículo. Subió sus piernas, abrazándolas contra si y sintió como las lagrimas se derramaban una vez mas sobre su rostro y manchaban las rodillas de su pantalón beige Prada.

Blaine quedoatónito. Era ese el Kurt de siempre? No, no lo era. Recargo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, abierta como el chico la había dejado. Miro como Rachel se levantaba y corría hacia donde el otro muchacho había ido, pero no podía entrar. Era el baño de los hombres.

Casi era la hora de salida y regreso dentro de su oficia, reunió sus papeles regados sobre el escritorio color caoba y los metió en su maletín con gesto serio. Escucho a alguien en la puerta.  
-Sr Anderson… - Este levanto el rostro y diviso a una chica baja, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés en la entrada.  
-Srita Berry, que se le ofrece? Pase, porfavor.. – El hombre le ofreció asiento y Rachel lo miro con gesto nervioso.  
-Necesito saber que tiene Kurt, Sr.. porfavor- Se mordió el labio, obviamente no sabia como continuar, y a notar por el gesto de el hombre no pensaba decirle nada.  
-Pregúntele a el, yo no le diré nada que el Joven Hummel no quiera.- Ella asintió en el momento que el reloj marcaba la hora de salida. Todos afuera comenzaban a salir de sus oficinas, cubículos, escritorios y tomaban los ascensores y escaleras en dirección a la ultima planta. No había rastro de Kurt.


End file.
